


Memories

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a hint of Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: May shows Coulson around the new Academy
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day for Jan 19

“So, what do you think?”

May looked at Coulson expectantly. She had just shown him around the new Academy, the one named after him. Coulson could sense her anxiety simmering under the surface.

“It’s nice,” he said.

She raised her eyebrows. “Nice?”

Coulson could immediately tell this was not the answer she wanted. “Nice is a good thing,” he reminded her. “Truthfully, it makes me a bit nostalgic. You and I used to get into such trouble in the Academy. Just think, there could be another little Phil and Melinda in this group, awkwardly flirting.”

May smiled. “Let’s hope not.”


End file.
